Protecting Me
by daisyduke80
Summary: The TAPS team is investigating an old bar, and Jason and Grant get stuck in a freezer. It gets worse from there. Complete please review!
1. Chapter 1

The TAPS van drove down the road to their next investigation. They were investigating an old pub in Connecticut that is claimed to be haunted by an old manager that poured his heart and soul into it. Jay and Grant loved these kind of cases. It was close to home so they could go home to their families at the end of the night. Grant was particularly happy. He wasn't feeling well at all. His chest was tight and some times he felt he couldn't breathe. He kept it quite though, he didn't want everyone worrying. He had his inhaler just incase he needed it. Now if only this tightness in his chest would go away he would be fine.

"You okay GW?" Jay asked noticing how Grant winced a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Grant answered.

"Alright," Jay mumbled picking up his walkie talkie, "Kris what can you tell us about this place?"

"Well this bar, called the Black Bar, was opened in 1962 and the original owner of this bar was very dedicated to the business. When he died in 1995 people claimed to see him around the managers office. They also say that if the freezer is open it will close by itself and sometimes trap people in there. They hear footsteps, voices, and the lights go off and on at times too," Kris explained.

"Well, guys were almost there lets get ready to hit this place," Jason stated.

They pulled up to the bar and climbed out of the vans. Grant put his hand to his back pocket just to make sure his inhaler was still there as he followed Jason and Steve into the bar. They met the owner beside the bar. It was empty right now.

"Hello I'm Greg," the man introduced himself.

"Hi Jason from TAPS," Jason stated shaking the man's hand.

"Grant Wilson," Grant shook the man's hand too.

"Steve," Steve also shook the man's hand.

"So where does the activity take place?" Jason asked.

"Most of it takes place up in the hallway by the manager's office," Greg stated.

"Can you shows that?" Jason asked.

"Sure,"

They all follow Greg up the stairs to the manager's office.

"Well right up here in the hallway it has been reported by numerous staff and customers that they have seen a man in a black suit standing here and sometimes walking through the wall. And the original owner of the building, Gabriel Black, did use to where a black suit a lot of the time he was here," Greg explained.

"Any thing else?" Grant asked.

"Down in the basement we have had a few attacks," Greg stated.

"Can you show us there?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

They all walked to the basement.

"Okay down here I have had 2 employees down here once getting things out of the freezer and they got locked in the freezer for 30 minutes," Greg stated.

"Wow, " Grant mumbled.

"People believe that it was Gabriel that shut and locked the freezer."

"Is there anything else?" Jason asked.

"No I believe that is it," Greg smiled.

"Alright well were going to get the equipment set up talk to the rest of the team and get going," Jason explained.

"Ok,"

"Come on lets get out of here,"

They all walked out. Grant was bringing up the rear when he felt his chest tighten again. He made sure no one else was with him before he pulled out his inhaler and took a few breaths. When his breathing was in control and the tightness was gone, he continued up the stairs. He found Jason at the top waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Jason asked.

"I was right behind you guys," Grant answered.

"Are you sure your ok Grant? You seem a little off today," Jason stated.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired, but I'll be alright to investigate," Grant assured.

"Okay, but if you feel like you need to take a break just tell me,"

"I will," Grant promised.

They both walked outside to help with the equipment. Grant just hoped that his asthma would stay at bay tonight and not cause so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Tango were up investigating the hallway by the manager's office.

"Alright wanna do an EVP session?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Tango answered.

Steve pulled out a recorder and pressed record.

"This is Steve and Tango up in the hallway of the Black Bar," Steve noted.

"Mr. Black are you here with us?" Tango asked.

Silence.

"If it is you can you make a noise?" Steve asked.

Silence.

"Are you the one people see standing at the top of the stairs?"

Just then there was a small knocking noise.

"Did you hear that?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Tango whispered.

"Mr. Black if that was you, can you do it again?"

Nothing.

"Okay ending EVP session, lets go give Jay Grant a chance in here," Steve stated.

They both left and walked out to the van.

Jason and Grant were down in the basement investigating the freezer.

"Okay I wanna try to debunk this freezer," Jason stated.

Grant nodded. He went up and pulled open the door.

"It's a really heavy door. So I think it would take a lot to close."

Jason started stomping near the door to see if it would close.

"It's not budging man." Grant spoke.

Jason tried giving it a small nudge to see if that would do the trick. Not a thing.

"Yeah this door is really sturdy there is no way that this door is moving without some force." Jason decided.

"Lets check inside see if that makes a difference." Grant suggested.

They stepped inside and tried stomping around.

"Nope it is solid,"

"Oh well lets get out of here its freezing!" Grant stated.

As they were getting ready to walk out the door, there was an ice cold wind and the door slammed shut with a great force before the lock slid into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason started pounding on the door trying to get out.

"Damnit! The door won't budge!" Jason yelled.

Grant wasn't paying much attention. He could feel his chest becoming tighter. He pulled his inhaler out of his pocket before dropping to his knees and the inhaler flying out of his hand.

"J-Jason," he gasped.

Jason turned and saw Grant on his knees gasping for breath. He was immediately by his side.

"Grant? What is it?"

"C-c-c-c-c-an't breathe,"

Jason knew what was happening. This had happened on one investigation before the TV show. He spotted Grant's inhaler on the floor next to him. He picked it up and put it to Grant's mouth.

"Breathe Grant breathe,'"

Grant breathed in the medicine and his breathing was soon in control.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now."

"Why didn't you tell me your asthma was acting up?" Jason asked.

"I didn't want to worry and I didn't figure us getting trapped in a freezer. I'm sorry Jay," Grant apologized as he got his breath back.

"It's fine. We just need to hold out until I can get a hold of Steve to get us out. Do you think you can last that long?"

"Yeah. I'll only use my inhaler if it gets to be too much,"

Jason nodded and let Grant lean against the wall as he stood up and reached for his walkie talkie.

"Steve? Steve come in!" Jason yelled into it but only getting static.

"He probably can't hear. This whole thing is made out of steel, it interferes with the signal," Grant explained.

"Wonderful, hopefully he gets suspicious soon and comes looking for us."

Grant took out his inhaler again and shook it to see how much medicine was left. He didn't hear anything.

"Jay we have another problem," Grant spoke.

"What?"

"My inhaler is out,"

Steve and Tango were sitting in the van watching the monitors with Kris. Steve looked at his watch and saw it was almost midnight.

"Have Jay and Grant checked in yet?" Tango asked.

"No," Kris answered, "they were investigating the freezer and the door closed but they could be trying to debunk it."

"Try to reach one of them," Steve suggested.

Tango picked up one of the spare walkie talkies.

"Jay and Grant this is Tango do you hear me?" Tango asked.

No response.

"Jay and Grant can you hear me?"

No response.

"Why aren't they answering?" Steve asked.

"That's not like them," Kris stated.

"I'll give them 5 more minutes before we go down there," Steve spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you doing Grant?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay. My chest is a little tight, but it's not that bad," Grant answered.

Jason nodded and took in their surroundings. The freezer was about as big as a closet, there were a few boxes of supplies for the bar but nothing else. He looked back at where Grant sat against the wall to the left of the door. His lips were already starting to turn blue and he was taking deeper breaths than usual. Jason wasn't doing so great himself. He was a bit claustrophobic and being in this small freezer wasn't helping, but he couldn't let it get to him. He needed to be able to help Grant in case he had another attack. Jason had wished they had brought some jackets, yet he was thankful that him and Grant were wearing jeans. Soon he heard banging on the freezer door.

"Jay? Grant?"

"Steve?" Jason asked walking over to the door.

"Yeah you guys okay in there?"

"No the door slammed closed and locked on us," Jason explained, "can you get it open?"

He heard them struggling with the lock and the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"It's not working!" Tango announced.

"I'm going to talk to the owner and see if he knows a way to open the door." Kris stated.

"Can you guys hold on a little longer?" Steve asked.

"I could use a double cheeseburger with everything on it," Grant smiled as he joined Jason by the door.

"Me too with an apple turnover," Jason added.

They both started laughing as did Steve and Tango. Grant started gasping for breath soon and collapsed to his knees, his breathing becoming more labored. Jason knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Easy Grant easy. Your okay just breathe," he encouraged.

"I-i-i-i-i-m trying," Grant gasped.

"Don't try to talk. Just focus on your breathing."

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-can't,"

Jason sat down and pulled Grant against his chest.

"Try following my breathing pattern. In 1,2,3 out1,2,3," Jason instructed.

Grant held on tightly to Jason's hands as he tried to control his breathing. He soon got control of his breathing again and leaned heavily against Jason.

"You alright G?" Jason asked.

"Yeah….yeah. Thanks Jay," Grant gasped out.

"It's what I'm here for buddy," Jay comforted.

Jason helped Grant back over to the wall and let him lean back against it.

"Jay you guys ok?" Tango asked.

Jason went back over to the door.

"Yeah, but you guys better find a way out soon though, Grant's asthma is acting up and his inhaler is out. He's not looking that great guys," Jason explained.

"Alright we'll get you guys out soon don't worry, just take care of him," Steve encouraged.

Kris went outside to the van and found the manager Greg still sitting in the van.

"Greg, Jason and Grant are stuck in the freezer and we can't get it open. How did you guys get the freezer open when your employees got stuck?" she asked.

"It opened by itself after a few minutes," Greg stated.

"Is there any other way to get them out?" Kris asked.

"Maybe….there is an old back door to the freezer, but it hasn't been opened in years. It might take some work, but we could try to get open," Greg suggested.

"Okay we have to tell Steve and Tango first,"

They both ran back into the building.

Steve and Tango stood by the freezer door waiting for Kris.

"What is taking her so long?" Tango asked.

"They might be trying to figure a way to get the freezer opened. She'll come back down soon," Steve assured.

"What if we don't get them out? What if they…" Tango couldn't finish his sentence.

"You can't think like that Tango, they are going to be fine. Besides they are both too stubborn to die," Steve comforted.

"Yeah true,"

They both stood there for a little longer before Kris and Greg finally came down stairs.

Jay was coaxing Grant through another attack, when he heard Steve's voice again.

"Jay can you hear me?" Steve asked.

Jay gave Grant another look and was convinced that he was okay again before he got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah Steve?"

"There is another door to the freezer it's behind all the boxes in there. It can only be opened from the outside so were going to try that one. Kris will stay here while me, Tango, and Greg try to open the other door," Steve explained.

"Okay just hurry guys, Grant is starting to get worse," Jason stated.

"Alright, don't worry Jay we'll get you guys out soon," Steve assured.

Jason heard them go up the stairs before turning back to Grant.

"Did you hear that G?"

Jason turned pale when he noticed Grant wasn't breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Grant!"

Jason went over and laid Grant down on the floor. He felt for a pulse and didn't find one.

"Don't do this to me G!"

Jason tilted Grant's head back and opened his mouth. He gave him two breaths before starting chest compressions.

"I'm not going to make this easy on you. Come on G, breathe. Breathe dammit!"

He gave Grant two more breaths before starting chest compressions again.

"You have to breathe G. Come on breathe. Breathe!"

Grant started to cough loudly. He turned onto his side, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank God."

Jason pulled Grant up and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"I've got you G. I've got you," He coaxed smoothing back his hair.

Grant just clung tightly to Jason, letting his best friend hold him and keep him warm.

"I thought I lost you."

"F-f-f-f-f-or a moment y-y-y-you did," Grant whispered shivering.

Jason held Grant tighter to him, afraid that if he let go that Grant wouldn't be there anymore.

"Jay? Are you guys okay?" Kris asked.

"Tell the guys to hurry up! Grant can't last much longer!" Jason yelled.

Jason helped Grant sit up and they both sat back against the wall and Jason wrapped his arms tightly around Grant.

"We'll be out of here soon G just hold on," he coaxed.

"D-d-d-d-don't leave me Jay," Grant gasped out.

"I won't. I'll stay right here, just relax," Jason assured.

Grant leaned against Jason and clung to him tightly, praying to get out of here soon so he could see his family again.

Steve, Tango, and Greg were at the back of the building trying to pry open the back door.

"This isn't working," Tango announced.

"We have to keep trying. We need to get them out soon or they might freeze," Steve stated.

"Steve we have been at this for 15 minutes now, were not getting anywhere," Tango voiced.

"We have to keep trying. We can't give up now, we give up and they die," Steve told him.

"Your right, but how are we going to get this door opened?" Tango asked.

"Go get the tire iron out of the van we can try to pry it open with that,"

Tango took off for the van.

Jason held Grant tight to him. Grant was shivering furiously and close to passing out. Steve, Tango and Greg were trying to work open the freezer.

"Stay awake Grant. Stay with me buddy," Jason pleaded.

"I-i-i-i-t-t-t-s s-s-s-sooo c-c-c-c-cold." Grant gasped out.

"Shhh…don't try to talk just focus on your breathing,"

"I-I-I-I-I- can't feel my legs,"

"I know but you need to stay awake. Stay with me okay were almost out of here," Jason coaxed patting his cheek lightly.

Jason soon saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a very faint figure standing there in a black suit. He figured it was Gabriel Black.

"Please open the door. My friend is dying, he can't last much longer. Please open the door please," Jason begged.

The figure continued to look at him before finally vanishing into thin air.

Steve, Tango and Greg were all pulling on the back door with the tire iron trying to pull it open.

"Guys I can feel it starting to move keep pulling!" Steve yelled.

Grant had finally passed out. Jason was on the verge, but he was trying to get Grant awake.

"Wake up Grant. Please stay with me." Jason begged, shaking his shoulders. Grant didn't respond.

Jason leaned his head back against the wall, tightening his hold on Grant, stroking his hair back and letting the tears come down his cheeks. Dark spots were appearing in front of his vision.

"Please….just wake up."

Jason passed out as a loud metal creek was heard and the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Beep…beep…beep. That was the sound Jason woke up to. He found himself in a nice warm dark bliss. He found he didn't want to leave it. It suddenly hit him though. Why was he warm? Wasn't he still stuck in the freezer with Grant? Oh God…Grant! Jason shot up in but soon laid back down when the light burned his eyes.

"Easy honey. It's okay, your okay now."

After awhile he opened his eyes again, slowly this time, and saw his wife Kris standing over him.

"Kris? Where am I? What happened?" Jason asked.

"Your in the hospital. Steve called me when he got here. He said you and Grant were trapped in a freezer. It took them almost an hour to get you out, when they did the paramedics said you guys were half frozen. Grant wasn't even breathing. I dropped the kids at my mom's and came right here," Kris explained.

"How long was I out?"

"A week,"

"Where's Grant?"

"He's over there," Kris pointed to the other side of the room.

Jason looked over and saw Grant lying on the other bed. He was hooked up to a breathing tube and a bunch of other things keeping him alive. Reanna was asleep in a chair next to him. Grant was very pale and Jason could barley see his chest rise and fall. Jason started to get out of his bed, needing to be by Grant's side.

"Easy Jason. Let me get a doctor first then I'll take you over to Grant."

Jason laid back down and kept watching Grant. Soon Kris came back in with the doctor.

"Mr. Hawes, I'm Dr. Gates, I just wanna run a few tests on you to see how you are doing," Dr. Gates explained.

As the doctor checked over Jason, Reanna woke up and was happy to see Jason awake as well. When the doctor was done, Kris and Reanna helped Jason over to Grant's bed and sat him down in the chair Reanna was sitting in. The two women then left to give them sometime alone. Jason just sat there watching Grant breathe. Finally he reached out and grasped his hand.

"Grant? I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I'm supposed to protect you. Your like a little brother to me and I'm supposed to look out for my little brother. I'm sorry I failed you," Jason apologized.

Grant made no response. The only sound was the hissing of the oxygen machine.

"I wish you would give me something to work with here G," Jason mumbled.

He sat there for a little while longer before Kris came back in and helped him back to his bed.

"Jason whats wrong?" she asked, once he was finally settled.

"I failed to protect Grant, now he's hurt because of it."

"Honey you know Grant doesn't blame you and he is alive and still here. He's going to be fine," Kris assured.

"I still failed him. When we were in the freezer his asthma was acting up. He had a few attacks and I was able to talk him through them and get his breathing under control, but there was one time that he stopped breathing all together. I did CPR and he started breathing again, but that moment when he wasn't breathing I felt like I couldn't breathe either. He was lying there dead and I've never felt more scared in my whole life," Jason explained.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jason was staring at the floor not wanting to meet his wife's eyes.

"Jason look at me,"

Jason didn't move.

"Look at me honey," Kris softly ordered.

Jason looked her in the eye.

"Nothing that happened is your fault. You did what you could to help him and since he is still here I say you did a real good job. You took action when it was needed and it saved his life. So stop blaming yourself and just be here for Grant when he wakes up," Kris comforted.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Jason asked.

"Not recently," Kris smiled.

They shared a long kiss and Jason felt better.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now a couple days later. Jason had been released from the hospital, but he spent most of his time by Grant's side with Reanna. Steve and Tango had wrapped up the case in Connecticut, when Jason got out of the hospital he went home for a day to see his kids and get some rest, but then he went back to the hospital everyday. Which is where he was now. He sat on Grant's right side while Reanna sat on his left. Reanna was stroking his hair back from his face and Jason was lightly grasping his hand.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" Reanna asked.

"Yes. He is a strong person. Maybe one of the strongest people I know, when we were trapped he kept hanging on. If he get through that, then he get through this," Jason assured.

"Your right. I never got a chance to say thank you Jason, for protecting him while you guys were trapped. The doctor said there was evidence of him having asthma attacks, I know you helped him get through that. If it wasn't for you he would have died,"Reanna stated.

"But he did die. Twice. If I had actually protected him none of this would have happened, now he is here because of me."

"You did protect him Jason. You talked him through the attacks and saved his life, I know he is grateful for that and so am I. So thank you," Reanna thanked.

"He's like a brother to me, I would do anything to keep him alive," Jason stated.

"I know that's why I'm thankful he has you in his life every single day," Reanna smiled.

Jason gave her a small smile back before looking back to Grant. He really would do anything to keep Grant alive. He would step in front of bullet or jump off a cliff if it meant keeping Grant alive. He knew Grant would do the same for him in a heartbeat, that's why their friendship was so strong. They kept each other alive and sane.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want any?" Jason asked.

"No thank you," Reanna responded.

Jason gave Grant's hand a small squeeze before getting up and leaving. Jason went down the hall and put money in the coffee machine. As he waited for the coffee cup to fill up, there was a call over the loud speaker.

"Dr. Gates to room 1314. Dr. Gates to room 1314," it announced.

Jason looked up in terror. That was Grant's room. He looked and saw nurses rushing in as was the doctor. Jason ran down the hall and into the room. Grant was shaking uncontrollably and gasp for breath. Jason watched the doctor and nurses bustle around Grant. Reanna was standing beside him in the corner with tears running down her face.

"What's going on what's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

One nurse pushed Reanna and Jason out of the door. As they stood there trying to make sense of what was happening, Jason put an arm around Reanna trying to comfort her. Finally the doctor came out.

"He has developed a serve case of pneumonia which lead to a high fever and a seizure. We have started the antibiotics that will help get rid of it. Were only sorry we didn't catch this sooner to prevent it from getting to this stage," the doctor apologized.

"He will be okay right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but I'm sorry to say that this has caused a set back and he has gone deeper into his unconsciousness. It might take him longer to wake up now, the doctor explained.

Both Jason and Reanna swallowed the news like they were swallowing mouth wash. The doctor told them to page him if needed and left. They went back into the room. Reanna went over to her husband and gave him long kiss before sitting back down and stroking the hair back from his face. Jason just stood there watching for a moment before finally going to sit back down on Grant's other side. He held his friend's hand feeling the heat radiating off of it. Jason bowed his head in prayer, praying that his friend would get better and that he would wake up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were hard. Grant's fever would climb and then drop and then climb again. He would have nightmares sometimes about still being stuck in the freezer. Jason or Reanna would talk to him and reassure him that he was out of the freezer and safe. It got really bad one time that a nurse had to come in and sedate him. It broke Jason's heart to see his friend go through this and not be able to do anything about it. Jason and Reanna had started taking shifts at the hospital so Grant was never alone and Reanna could be with the kids. Jason walked down the hall to Grant's room to relieve Reanna. When he got into the room, he found Reanna dabbing Grant's face with a wet wash cloth in an attempt to bring his fever down.

"Hey, how's he doing?" he asked.

"Better, his fever is still a little high, but he still hasn't woken up," Reanna stated.

Jason nodded in understanding.

"I'll take over and I'll call you if anything changes," Jason assured.

Reanna nodded and placed the washcloth on the table by the bed. She leaned down and gave Grant a kiss and stroked his hair a bit before finally leaving. Jason went over and got the washcloth, he resoaked it in cold water before starting to dab at Grant's face again. Grant stirred a bit under the cool touch but he didn't wake up. Jason continued to cool Grant's face before pressing the cloth against his forehead. He sat down next to Grant's bed and started his long night of his silent vigil. He sometimes talked to Grant to see if it would wake him up, but the only response was the oxygen machine. He would usually read a book or magazine. He sat there for a little while longer before he started to doze off. He was almost asleep when he heard one of the machines starting to beep louder. He looked up and saw Grant's hands trying to take the oxygen tube out of his nose. He immediately got up and sat on the side of Grant's bed.

"Don't pull it out G, don't pull it out," he whispered taking Grant's hands away from his face.

Grant's eyes wondered a bit before finally meeting Jason's.

"Jay?"

"Yeah buddy I'm right here," Jason assured grasping his hand.

"What happened? Where am I?" Grant asked.

"Steve and Tango got us out of the freezer, your in the hospital," Jason stated.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked.

Jason laughed. It was just like Grant to worry about everyone else before himself.

"I'm fine G, its you I'm worried about," Jason smiled.

"How long was I out for?"

"About a week and a half. Let me go get the doctor and call Reanna for you."

Jason called for the doctor and then went outside of the room to call Reanna. When he came back in, the doctor was finishing up checking over Grant.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes. His fever is going down and his lungs sound normal I think he will make a full recovery," the doctor explained.

"Does that mean I can go home?" Grant asked.

"In a couple days, I want to make sure the fever is gone," the doctor smiled.

Grant let out a groan at that. Jason smiled, Grant never liked hospitals. The doctor left and Jason sat back down by Grant.

"I'm glad your okay G," he stated.

"Please tell me you haven't been sitting here blaming yourself?" Grant asked.

Jason looked to the floor.

"Jay…"

"Don't Grant. I had a right to blame myself. I didn't protect you while we were trapped, you stopped breathing and almost died."

"Jay look at me. I'm here and I'm alive. Its because of you that I am, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I owe you my life Jay," Grant assured.

"I would do anything to keep you alive G," Jay stated.

"I know, I would do the same for you."

"Thanks G."

Just then Reanna walked in. She immediately was by Grant's side and they both kissed as Grant wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad your okay," she gasped.

"I know."

They kissed again. They all spent a few hours talking before Grant finally convinced Reanna to go home. He and Jason sat there for awhile.

"Jay you should go home. There are plenty of nurses and doctors here to look after me, go get some rest," Grant urged.

"I know, I just don't want to leave yet," Jason mumbled.

"Jay nothing is going to happen to me while I'm here, I promise," Grant assured.

"I don't know that for a fact. The last time I left your side something did happen, I'm not taking that chance again," Jason stated.

"Jay I promise nothing is going to happen, and I'll make sure that if anything happens they call you first," Grant promised.

"I know, just let me stay here till you fall asleep then I'll leave," Jason suggested.

"Okay, you over protective mother hen," Grant teased.

"And you know it," Jason smiled.

Grant laughed. They spent another hour or so talking before Grant's eyes started to slip closed.

"Get some rest Grant," Jason stated.

"Thanks for being there for me Jay," Grant whispered.

"I will always be there for you G, no matter what," Jason promised.

Jason grasped Grant's hand in both of his as he fell asleep. Jason sat there watching him, glad that his friend was going to be okay. When Reanna returned the next morning, she found both Jay and Grant asleep and Jason was still holding Grant's hand. She smiled and took a picture with her cell phone. That was defiantly going on Facebook later.

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me_


End file.
